demirorfandomcom-20200213-history
Humans
Humans are the most adaptable of the races, easily able to change themselve or their environment to best suit their needs. __TOC__ Society & Personality History in Corand Human Racial Traits +2 to Two Ability Scores Medium Size Base Speed: '''30ft. '''Bonus Feat: '''Humans select one extra feat at 1st level '''Skilled: '''Humans gain an additional skill rank at first level and one additional rank whenever theyu gain a level. '''Home is Where the Heart is: '''Humans choose one of the following benefits based on the environment they grew up in: * '''Fields: '''Humans that choose this environment gain a racial bonus equal to half their character level to one Craft or Profession skill, and once per day they may ignore an effect that would cause them to become fatigued or exhausted. * '''Mountains: '''Humans that choose this environment gain a +2 racial bonus on Climb checks and Acrobatics checks to move on narrow surfaces and uneven ground. Furthermore, they are considered acclimated to the effects of high altitude. * '''Sea: '''Humans that choose this environment gain a +2 racial bonus on Profession (sailor) and Swim checks, and these are always class skills for them. They can hold their breath twice as long as normal, and spellcasters gain a +4 racial bonus on concentration checks when attempting to cast spells underwater. * '''Slums: '''Humans that choose this environment gain a +2 racial bonus on Sleight of Hand and Stealth checks and a +4 bonus on Survival checks in urban and underground settings. In addition, they may roll twice when saving against disease, taking the better roll. * '''Snows: Humans that choose this environment gain a +2 racial bonus on Fortitude saving throws against the effects of cold climates, on any check or saving throw to avoid slipping and falling, and to CMD against trip combat maneuvers. This bonus applies on Acrobatics and Climb checks made in slippery conditions. * Streets: '''Humans that choose this environment gain a +1 racial bonus on Reflex saves and a +1 dodge bonus to AC when adjacent to at least two allies. Crowds do not count as difficult terrain for them. * '''Tropical: '''Humans that choose this environment treat hot climates as one category less severe. They also gain a +2 racial bonus on Fortitude saving throws against the effects of a hot climate, as well as against the poison and distraction ability of swarms and vermin. * '''Wilderness: '''Humans that choose this environment gain '''a racial bonus equal to half their character level on Survival checks. They gain a +5 racial bonus on Constitution checks to stabilize when dying and add half their character level to their Constitution score when determining the negative hit point total necessary to kill them. '''Personal History: '''Humans also choose one of the following benefits: * '''Adoptive Heritage: '''Choose one other playable race for the campaign. You start play with that race's languages and gain that race's weapon familiarity trait (if any). If the race does not have weapon familiarity, you gain either Skill Focus or Weapon Focus as a bonus feat that is appropraite to the race instead. * '''Eye for Talent: '''Humans that choose this trait gain a +2 bonus on Sense Motive checks. In addition, when they acquire an animal companion, cohort, or familiar, that creature gains a +2 bonus to one ability score of the character's choice. * '''Focused Study: '''At 1st, 8th, and 16th level, humans with this trait gain skill Focus in a skill of their choice as a bonus feat. * '''Heroic: '''Each time the human gains a level, they gain 2 hero points rather than 1. If they take the Blood of Heroes feat, they gain 3 hero points each level instead. * '''Mixed Heritage: '''A human with this trait chooses a second environment for the “Home is Where the Heart is” ability. * '''Silver Tongued: '''Humans that choose this trait gain a +2 bonus on Diplomacy and Bluff checks. In addition, when they use Diplomacy to shift a creature's attitude, they can shift up to three steps up rather than just two. '''Languages: '''Humans begin play speaking Common. Humans with high Intelligence scores can choose any non-secret languages they want.